Seperation
by Kyoka-BOO
Summary: Fate and destiny, what happens when these two clash. From deep love to painful seperation, pain and tradgedy ensues. HieixOC


_**Seperation**_

**Me: ** This was an OC comission for a friend, as a going away present. Haha, it's very impressionalisic, if that's even a word. Meaning, it's very hard to understand. Whatever, it's seperation between her character and Hiei. Long story short, you read, you review, got it, punk?

* * *

It could have been considered a lonely night, that with the rain pelting the ground. Only a light patter sounded as it reached the ground violently, amplified by a harsh echo.

Perhaps that is what made it lonely. Or perhaps it was the metallic scent of spilt blood in the air. It was something fleeting, a smell met by a heavy weight of dampened air. As all things would move on in life, the blood would wash away. Though the rain was doing its job, it wasn't doing it in the kindest manner. The water felt like bullets to the skin, almost as hard as hail might have done. The sky was completely dark, aside from the fact that it was often lit up by a shining bolt of electricity that seared through the sky. The peacefulness was broken from the endless crashes of thunder, a dark warning, indeed.

Sitting sprawled on two forms, one clinging to the other, silvery tears mixing with rainwater. A barely distinguished sob, one of the rarest of its kind was muffled by thunder, as the other clung tighter, wanting to forget, to be engulfed by eternal blackness, where nothing could be felt. Such longing was deep, painful, etched into the soul. Yet the wishes of the person would not be granted, for life could never work that way. Oh how the two wished they could conquer the world, forget so much that they would no longer feel. The violence was unforgiving, its cruelty unmatched by anything else. Yet as time stood still, the couple embraced each other through it all.

Time… it had all been up to time. Slowly, painstakingly waiting to be sure that they had gained the others trust… It had been a meeting of simple coincidence, nothing special about it. One had not been searching for the other for years. One had not been all that lonely. And most of all, one had not been of great importance in the world. One had been normal, never excelling at anything special enough to be recognized.

It was what had made their coupling so odd. The sheer difference in personality, of role, and of talents had been so different, that they were almost complete polar opposites. Now, one would think polar opposites would get along horribly. They'd disagree on anything. This wasn't the case.

To summarize, however, how far from similar they were was to say, first off, one was a girl, and one was a boy. Yes, maybe that wasn't all that different, but it wasn't like they shared anything in common along those lines. First to start of with, the boy liked to sleep in trees. He liked to be alone a lot and rarely spoke other than to make a snide comment, or to answer a question. The sneer constantly on his face varied so much from the warm smile he had fallen in love with.

Perhaps the biggest difference was that they were of two different species. It wasn't much of a difference in physical appearance, but so to say, one was 'not human'. In fact, being a mix of fire and ice, he was very far from such a thing. Though he had feet, hands, and a face like a humans, he had his differences. So to say, he possessed burning crimson eyes. They could pierce through anything with their ethereal glare. Not to mention, an odd gleam that shined across his eyes sometimes would make almost any human, no matter how tough, as scared and vulnerable as a young child.

His bloodlust, accompanied by his anti-social tendencies turned him away from most people. Though most humans had never associated themselves with him, most had been scared of him. Because of his power, many had been afraid of his strength, and that went for human and demon alike. Yet she had done the impossible, she had loved. She had loved the 'unlovable' man, and had made him capable of loving her back.

Many would say he was handsome in appearance, rarely claimed as 'unattractive'. However, nobody had ever truly loved him for who he was. If he had not been as attractive, she still would have loved him, for whom he was.

So long as they had each other, they would be happy, free. And each day, both prayed to the fates that they would never be separated.

As both had thought back to the day they met, a clear image of the fateful day could still be conjured, as if it were only yesterday. Though the passage of time had worn on them, made them weak, they still had their memories to support them. Such love had never been thought of before, yet among the blooming Sakura one winter day, it had bloomed among the beautiful flowers.

He had been very slow at realizing it. He had never looked for someone attractive. It was one of the reasons their meeting had been so casual. Never had he dreamed that simply holding hands, looking into the others eyes would set him ablaze with strength he had never known before. Never had he believed he'd debate about throwing his sword, or any process of returning to his true home away just for her. 'Such a worthless human girl', he would have commented so long ago. He wouldn't have believed he'd be willing to give anything for her. Love was a new emotion to him, but romantic love was something that was completely foreign to him at the time. His sister taught him friendly love. An ancient demon by the name of Kurama had taught him friendship and loyalty. Most importantly, it was she who had taught him romantic love.

Yet as the Sakura bloomed, and she had first seen him, she had been the opposite, yet again. Immediately, like so many other girls, she had been drowning in adoration, feeling giddy and odd. He had been wearing dark clothing, and had been looking particularly ominous that day. Yet in her eyes, he had been haloed by light. She knew she wanted to be with him, yet knew he didn't feel the same. With a heavy heart, she retreated, heading home. That was, at least, until he called out to her, his voice coming out as loud and carrying an irritated ring to it.

Obviously, he had been looking for something of importance, a necklace, as he claimed, of high value was missing. After complaining he couldn't find it, she set off to work with him, searching until she found it hidden under a park bench. He had been frustrated, and most of all, annoyed. Grumbling about things she had never heard of, he had taken one look at her and asked for her name.

It had been the start of a blooming romance. Over months and months, the girl could fell herself falling hopelessly in love with him. She observed how he walked, how he talked, and even how he sat in trees and looking up at the sky. Never, had she been very fond of trees. But in the time she met him, she found herself in the habit of climbing in trees more, sometime to join him, or sometimes, just to look up at the sky as he so often did.

The simple trust given to each other had started something more than friendship. When the other would sit next to their loved one, they could practically not stop thinking the same thing. They didn't even know it, of course. Yet one gaze would set their hearts astray, and they would forget the world, only seeing the one they had come to love, the one that both thought as being much to perfect for themselves. As the saying goes, love is blind. No matter how many flaws, no matter how many mistakes, they'd always find the person more attractive. No reason was given for this type of caring, a fondness so deep neither person knew how it had came to be that way.

Yet on that night, the ties between them would be cut. Not shortly after they had found the warmth of each other's arms would they be separated. As the rain fell to the ground with a painstaking rhythm, water cutting like daggers, darkened silhouettes chased each other through the darkness.

As with his whisper of kind words, they clung to each other, bloody and shaking from fatigue. He tried to push her away, to shoo her off so he could distract the demons. A soft protest broke his cold nature, as with cold eyes, broken with emotions and sadness. For a moment only, he clung tightly to her, wishing not to let go. Cool, dry, choked sobs echoed against the stale air, electrified by lightning and dampened by rain. "I love you." The hollow words seemed to echo for an eternity. As he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, he seemed more encouraged by her enthusiasm, her excitement from the ecstasy.

Yet such a deep, heartfelt moment could not last. While destiny and longing pulled for them to stay together, there was even a stronger pull for them to be separated. Fate being undeniable, both felt this. It was a heart shattering feeling, to know that they would soon be separated. Neither wanted to leave. They felt like they would die without the other. Each knew as soon as they walked away, their moment of being together would end, and they would never experience such a thing again.

Again, she struggled as he tried to push her away. Though he wanted more than anything to be with her, she was in danger, and the only way to save her would be to separate. For a moment, he watched as she cried, fearing it to be rejection. For the first time in his life, he smiled gently and stretched out his hand so he could softly stroke her cheek.

"I'll always love you, my beautiful Taiya," he said as he untied his scarf. In turn, the tied it securely around her neck, offering it as a gift of sorts. "I promise you, I'll be back to get this," he said, motioning towards the scarf. "Take care of it for now."

Numbly, she nodded as with one last kiss, they went their separate ways with tears in their eyes. Both could not stifle a sob as they parted, felling the tugging on their heartstrings. They dared not look back, for fear of dying of a broken heart. Yet as Taiya left the forest, she wiped her eyes and looked up towards the dark, pitch-black skyline. Feeling unstable, she tried to assure herself he would defeat fate and they would be together again. Yeah…

He would return someday, she thought morbidly, whether it after death or not, she had no idea. As she felt a lump rise in her throat again, she screamed it out loud, into the damp, silent atmosphere.

"He will be back!" Yet the words were empty, lost among the patter of endless rain as Taiya collapsed to the ground, sobbing.


End file.
